


Domestic

by Iregretnothingandshipjimlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: DIDIMENTIONTHEREWASFUCKINGFLUFF?, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, fluffier, fluffiest, fluffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iregretnothingandshipjimlock/pseuds/Iregretnothingandshipjimlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimlock fluff.<br/>"But God, have we become domestic."<br/>"That might not be such a bad thing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic

**Author's Note:**

> I realize that in the canon, Jim is older. Headcanon says otherwise. Roll with the headcanon.

James Moriarty didn't look anything like a criminal mastermind when he slept, Sherlock mused. He was... softer, somehow, the lines worn around his eyes smoothing out, an almost peaceful expression on his face. He nuzzled into Sherlock and tugged away the duvet. It was sweet, really- the man who so hated domesticity being just so domestic. Sherlock almost hated having to break up the moment, but nevertheless, he reached out and scratched Jim's stubble.  
Jim mewled and opened his brown eyes slowly. They focused on Sherlock and he smiled. "Good morning, gorgeous."  
Sherlock stretched and gave him a look. "You know how I feel about nicknames, Jim."  
Jim rolled his eyes. "Yes, but I've chosen to ignore that... dear." He flashed a smug, provocative grin. He began to get up, moving as if every muscle hurt him.  
Sherlock looked concerned. "Are you all right?"  
Jim tsked. "I'm fine. Just old and you've been running me everywhere." He walked to the kitchen. "Fancy a coffee?"  
Sherlock laughed sharply. "You're younger than me, Jim."   
He rolled over in the bed. "No, what I really want is you to get back in here and we can continue what we started last night."  
Jim grinned. "That does sound... tempting." He tilted his head. "But God, have we become domestic."  
Sherlock shrugged and motioned again for Jim to join him. "That might not be such a bad thing."  
And indeed, as the two men met in a flurry of limbs and lips, Jim had to agree- he could really get used to domesticity.


End file.
